Ajustado
by Boogieman13
Summary: Mientras se marchaba, sólo podía mirar lo ajustado que le quedaba el traje a Shiro.


Este... Lo que sea ha sido promovido arduamente, con tesón y ahínco por la _adorable_ _ero-cerda_. Si veis que es demasiado raro, incongruente o ilógico, toda la culpa es suya.

¡Se suponía que yo estaba en sequía mental!

* * *

_Ajustado._

-No me creo que no hayas hecho nada con esa chica que te sigue a todas partes, mocoso.

Todo es culpa de Senji-san.

-¡¿Va en serio?! –Pregunta entre gritos mientras me pega fuerte en la espalda, quizá intenta sacarme los pulmones por la boca–. Mocoso, ella va por ahí con esa ropa tan ajustada… ¿Y ni siquiera piensas en ella como en una mujer?

Sí, definitivamente, Senji-san es el responsable de lo que está pasando. Yo no habría mirado las, eh, _dotes_ de Shiro si Senji-san no hubiese insistido en que ella "es toda una mujer". No, desde luego que no. Sí, sí, tengo catorce años, estoy enamorado de ella y aún no me he fijado en sus curvas. Bueno, corrijo, no me había fijado en ellas hasta ahora.

Todo por culpa de Senji-san.

Porque si él no hubiese abierto la boca, yo no me habría fijado en el ajustado traje de Shiro, en la forma en la que se ajusta a sus curvas, en sus piernas larguísimas y en lo mucho que quiero devorar sus labios.

_ "¡Shiro y Ganta son amigos!"_

Y una mierda. Yo no quiero ser su amigo. Los amigos no se besan, no se tocan y no hacen… Eso con sus amigas. Niego muy rápido con la cabeza en la soledad de mi habitación. ¡Que sólo tengo catorce años! El problema es Senji-san y su obsesión con que Shiro viste demasiado ajustada. Ahora sólo puedo pensar en ella. En cómo pronuncia mi nombre, en cómo lo haría si le acaricio las…

Mierda.

Salgo corriendo al baño, con un dolor exagerado entre las piernas y unas ganas tremendas de aliviarlo. Cierro la puerta con pestillo –nunca se sabe–, me apoyo en el lavabo y meto la mano en mis pantalones. Dejo la cabeza caer hacia atrás y comienzo a acariciarme mientras pienso que es Shiro la que lo hace. La imagino frente a mí, con los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y su maldito traje ajustado cayendo por uno de sus hombros. La pienso tocándome con indecisión y timidez al principio, y más envalentonada después. Acercándose a mi cuello, besándolo mientras no aleja su mano de dónde la tiene; dejándose acariciar por mí, permitiendo que la bese y le toque donde nunca nadie ha tocado.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, ¿por qué no habré probado esto antes?

Noto acercarse un estallido en mi interior, Shiro no desaparece de mi ensoñación. Ya se acerca, ya viene… Shiro…

-¡Ganta!

La imagen mental se esfuma de repente, la voz inocente de Shiro la ahuyenta. ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¿Desde cuándo lleva en la habitación?

-¿Ganta? –Pregunta desde fuera del baño–. ¡Shiro tiene flan para compartir con Ganta!

-¡Salgo en seguida!

-¡Shiro entrará ahí! ¡Shiro ayudará a Ganta a lavarse las manos!

No, no, no, no.

-¡Espera, Shiro! ¡No puedes entrar, he puesto el pestillo!

Saco la mano a toda prisa del pantalón y con la fuerza y la rapidez del movimiento me golpeo contra el espejo. Los cristales se incrustan en mi mano justo al mismo tiempo que Shiro derriba la puerta de una patada y sonríe desde el resquicio. La mano me sangra, el corazón me va a mil y me acabo de dar cuenta de que no he cerrado la cremallera de los pantalones.

-¡Ganta! Te has hecho daño –dice asustada–. ¡Shiro irá a por un limón!

Doy gracias porque no se haya dado cuenta del detalle de la cremalle… Espera, ¿un limón?

-¿Para qué quieres un limón? ¿No irán mejor unas vendas?

Ella niega enérgicamente antes de hablar:

-¡El anciano le dijo a Shiro que el limón es bueno para curar las heridas como la de Ganta!

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, espera, Shiro! ¡No te vayas!

Pero antes de que termine de hablar, ella ya está saliendo de la habitación. Con la mano sangrante, lo único que puedo hacer es fijarme en cómo de ajustado le queda el traje en el culo y maldecir el dolor que vuelvo a sentir entre las piernas.

Y a Senji-san.

* * *

**Tenía que incluir la palabra "limón", lo juro.**

Lo dicho: cualquier duda, queja, amenaza con arsénico, etc., lo dejáis vía review. Yo me encargaré de transmitírselo a la **ero-cerda**.

Los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, ¡**no me dejéis morir tan joven**! D:

**B**_oogie._


End file.
